Computational, bioinformatics and statistical capabilities are essential tools in cancer research, reflecting the widespread reliance on genome-wide approaches and the use of new methodologies, from imaging to highthroughput screening to next generation sequencing to proteomics, that generate increasingly complex data sets. The Bioinformatics & Computing Core (BCC) is a Shared Resource that provides both the computational infrastructure and expert bioinformatics and biostatistical support. The BCC is comprised of an outstanding team of staff scientists who contribute sophisticated bioinformatics and statistical analyses to research projects and/or provide expert training in these methods. Additionally, it provides access to an array of high performance computing, data storage server and software resources, as well as custom programming and database development to support the research programs of Center Members and also data intensive applications of other Koch Institute Cores. During the current period, the Koch Institute BCC was merged with the Bioinformatics efforts of three other MIT groups to create a shared Institutional BCC. Moreover, significant investments were made to update and expand both the high performance computing and data storage capabilities using MIT funds. This resulted in a significant expansion in capabilities and the diversity of staff expertise, including the addition of in-house biostatistical analyses. It also created significant economies of scale. Consequently the requested CCSG budget for Year 44 is 15% less than the requested and recommended budget in Year 39. Importantly, usage of the BCC by Center Members increased from 37% to 59% during the current period. Moreover, Center members account for 74% of the bioinformatics usage of the shared BCC even though the requested CCSG support for this Core is only 52% of the total stakeholder contributions.